Slythenclaw
by Narcissist-Cissy
Summary: Fue bella, tan increíblemente bella...  Salazar Slytherin/Rowena Ravenclaw


Moribunda. Dolida y moribunda. Sin duda, fuertes calificativos para aquella que, en su día, fue considerada la bruja más brillante en vida. Pero, por desgracia, así es como la gran Rowena Ravenclaw se encontraba ahora. En momentos de desvarío, casi delirio. Tan malo era su estado, que había solicitado quedarse sola. No soportaba ver en los ojos de Helga y Godric la nula esperanza que había para ella. Podía incluso oírles murmurar, cuando ella fingía dormir. Helga sollozando en silencio "No se va a salvar….." Y Godric consolándola como mejor sabía un hombre de guerra y no de palabras.

Pero Rowena llevaba tanto tiempo sin dormir, tanto tiempo sin disfrutar. En unos años, toda su vida se había desvanecido, hasta acabar en una irreversible enfermedad que, poco a poco, la consumía sin piedad.

Nadie sabía exactamente qué le sucedía. ¿Tuberculosis, Peste? Fuera lo que fuere, todos en Hogwarts sabían que una de sus amadas fundadoras pronto, demasiado pronto, los dejaría.

Caras tristes en el grandioso colegio, silencios sepulcrales en los pasillos. Alguna vez, se oían las toses desde los aposentos de la dama, y todos miraban hacia arriba, con el corazón en un puño.

No era mayor, apenas pasaba los 45 años de edad. Y había sido bella, tan arrebatadoramente bella, que su hermosura solo era comparable a una inteligencia que apenas conocía límites. Una labia inmejorable, una lógica magnífica. Sin embargo, los años no habían sido generosos con ella.

Helena, su pequeña Helena, se había fugado. La codicia, la envidia, el querer ser más que su madre, la habían impulsado a un fatal destino, robando la diadema de los Ravenclaw y huyendo con ella. Rowena jamás volvería a ver a su preciosa y astuta hija, tan parecida a su padre en ese aspecto.

Pensar en él, provocó un fuerte pinchazo de dolor en el pecho de la mujer. Ahí en ese lecho que aguardaba a su muerte, pálida como un cadáver y consumida, aún pensaba en el magno causante de su situación.

"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué os recuerdo ahora…?"

-Porque estoy aquí….

Esa voz…. Esa voz fría, punzante, atractiva, arrastrada, rica…. Detrás de ese retrato que tantas veces antes había usado para entrar en sus aposentos de incógnito y colarse en su cama, sin siquiera solicitar permiso.

Y allí estaba ahora, después de casi un año sin saber nada de él, volvía a esa misma habitación. Alto, tan atractivo, tan blanco, tan frío.

-Slytherin…. –musitó ella, incrédula. No se mueve, no puede, está demasiado débil. Lo único que logra, es que se le aneguen los ojos de lágrimas. – Vos… Habéis vuelto… Salazar…. Maldita sea.

Salazar Slytherin, el mismo, que la mira fijamente, analizando, estudiando su aspecto. Merlín, ¿qué le había pasado?

-Rowena….. Merlín, Rowena…

Un paso al frente, y ella lo detiene, con un grito ahogado.

-¡No! No, ni un paso más. No quiero saber nada de vos, ¡dejadme morir tranquila!

-Rowena…

-¡Os fuisteis, maldito mentiroso! Me prometisteis… Me jurasteis que nos os volveríais a ir…. Jamás os pedí que cuidarais de Helena conmigo, nunca. Solo quise poder veros cada día, como antes, aunque ignorarais a nuestra hija. Cobarde, os marchasteis… Os marchasteis…. – ella misma se da cuenta de que no forma bien sus propias frases. Malditos delirios.

Salazar la mira, con una expresión imperturbable. Sus ojos verdes punzantes, clavados en los suyos azules y apagados, transparentes casi. Un silencio que se hace eternos. Pasan los minutos, y ella se muere poco a poco.

Entonces, él pronuncia esas palabras tan odiosamente deseadas por ella.

-Os amo…. Maldita sea, os amo.

Antes de que se de cuenta, él ya está sentado a su lado. Su cara demacrada enter sus manos blancas.

-No es cierto, no, no me amáis…

-Rowena…. He vuelto, he vuelto…. Maldición, no me pidáis más.

-Helena, mi Helena… Y vos… Me abandonasteis los dos…

-No mencionéis a esa bastarda.

-¡Callaos! ¡Cobarde, no digáis eso de ella! ¡Es nuestra, de nuestra sangre! ¡Os pese lo que os….!

Un beso que la acalla. Tan profundo, tan real, tan frío. Se mezcla con las gruesas y saladas lágrimas de Rowena.

-Os amo, entendedlo ya, creéroslo de una maldita vez. Y vos me amáis a mi…

Le duelen el pecho y la garganta de retener el llanto. Lo ama, lo ama tanto…. Pero la ha matado, se muere por su culpa.

Salazar se separa y la mira. Una mueca de horror en su rostro de serpiente. Lo ha notado, piensa ella. Siempre nota esas cosas. Está en su sangre, en su ser, en sus venas…. "Tal vez quise que lo notara."

-Veneno…. –recita. Una nota de incredulidad en su voz- Veneno… Rowena, es veneno…

-Una muerte digna….

-Un suicidio…..

-Una muerte lenta de veneno y de amor… Ambos de una serpiente.


End file.
